Report 427
Report #427 Skillset: Ninjakari Skill: Ninaali Org: Ninjakari Status: Rejected Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Where once Ninaali was a decent skill providing trembling, the change from ruptures to momentum has outdated the skill and rendered it useless. Ninjakari have since been given access to crushed chest from Ashlamkh and broken chest from Akogh and Ninthugi: Ninjakari do not need a fourth skill that affects endurance loss. In combination with its redundancy, its easy cure (melancholic to chest), and its miniscule effect, trembling can easily be removed from Lusternia. Solution #1: Change Ninaali to a Ninshi modifier with a ka cost of 200. Ninaali adds 1 to 1.5 seconds flat (not affected by anything) to writhe time. The flat amount should be set so that Ninshi, when modified with Speed and Ninaali, will beat Contortion. A 4 second ceiling for writhe time is needed. Player Comments: ---on 7/25 @ 08:27 writes: Solution 1 may seem at first to be gravely unbalanced. However, I assure everyone that it isn't. I am choosing the ka cost as well as the ceiling specifically so that Ninjakari combat would be affected in two main ways.------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Currently, against a contortionist, Ninjakari cannot use Constrict; Constrict has a ka weight of 800, meaning that it can only ever be used at momentum level five (mo5). Ninjakari, however, can still succeed in a ninshi/yank combo, but it does require akogh ( 200 ka and causes 1 momentum loss (-1mo)). Illgathoru (300 ka) with the yank requires mo3: thus, against a contortionist, a ninja must be at mo4 to succeed in landing a tendon (notice report 404 which addresses the issues of illgathoru). I won't address ninoaghi due to the fact that the proposed solution doesn't affect it directly.----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Speed (100ka) is a better choice than the proposed ninaali (200 ka) against normal writhers. Ninaali can first be used at mo2 (275 ka/ 350ka), but speed is still the better choice (175/350) as it allows for more actions or better modifiers. Additionally, it cannot be used to stall a person in a room due to the cost. As the goal of ninshi is to reach the yank, and speed guarantees the yank against a normal writher, I think the 200 ka will be better spent elsewhere except in cases when there is extra ka (mo4 and mo5). Indeed, I don't expect it to be seen nor used against normal writhers.------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------This brings me to how Ninaali will affect combat. It's intended to allow Ninjakari to use two of their stronger skills against Contortionists. I've already pointed out that Constrict is impossible against a cont ---on 7/25 @ 08:28 writes: This brings me to how Ninaali will affect combat. It's intended to allow Ninjakari to use two of their stronger skills against Contortionists. I've already pointed out that Constrict is impossible against a contortionist short of boosting. Ninaali allows the ninja to initiate a grapple at mo4 or mo5 to yank with constrict at mo5. This is in line with normal writhers, as a constrict yank can only be initiated at mo4 or mo5. Secondly, the only other noticeable change is that Ninaali will lower the momentum requirement for illgathoru by 1 level against a contortionist. Rather than needing mo4 to akogh so that we can yank at mo3 (minimum level for illgathoru), we can initiate the grapple at mo3. There is one important thing to notice. As the solution proposes, speed AND ninaali are required to beat a contortionist (300 ka) meaning that a contortionist loses zero advantage at momentum levels 0 - 2. At mo3, the contortionist is still advantaged in that the ninja can only choose one to modify with strength or ochai. Kicks are unavailable at mo3. Mo4 and mo5, due to the ka weights of 750 and 1000 respectively, the contortionist has the least advantage due to the fact that there will be extra ka. ------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- I'm sure that I've missed something, but do feel free to bring up questions and concerns. ---on 7/25 @ 08:28 writes: Sorry for double comments. Apparently this one is too long. ---on 7/31 @ 18:44 writes: That's fair with the ka cost and cap, I think.